Destino
by Encadenada
Summary: Una adivina le dice a Ranma con cual de sus prometidas esta destinado... ¿Qué pasaría si esta no fuese Akane?


Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

¿Quieres conocer tu futuro, "caballo imprudente"?-

El chico de camisa roja desmangada y cabello negro, que portaba una bolsa con víveres y parecía esperar algo fuera de la pescadería, miro con enfado disimulado a la extraña mujer.

Muchas gracias, señora. Pero no creo en esas cosas. – Soltó y volteó el rostro.

La mujer frunció el ceño al notar algo especial en él. Lo rodeó para ver su rostro de nuevo.

¿De verdad no te interesa? – Dijo con un gesto malicioso.- Te cobraré muy barato.

No. De verdad no. Muchas gracias. – Dijo Ranma, quien comenzó a caminar para esquivarla.

¿No quieres saber si un día terminará tu maldición? – Dijo avivando más su sonrisa, sabía que era infalible.

Ranma se detuvo inmediatamente. Esa mujer sabía su nombre… era fácil de obtener. Sin embargo, ¿Quién le dijo de su maldición? Jamás en la vida la había visto.

Es más. No te cobraré ni un centavo. -

La escaneó en un par de segundos. La extraña anciana de cabellos largos y alborotados y extrañas ropas, inadecuadas para el calor del verano, le ofreció sus huesudas y arrugadas manos. Había confiado su futuro a un extraño espejo roto, al inútil de su padre y a un sin fin de dementes. ¿Por qué no hacerlo una vez más con otro extraño personaje?

Esta bien, pero le advierto que de verdad no tengo dinero. – Dijo sosteniendo su posición de enfado.

Claro que no tienes. Ni tendrás nunca. – La mujer soltó una extraña carcajada.

¿Quée? Y eso usted como lo sabe… - Replicó Ranma, indignado.

El dinero se te quema en las manos. Tú mismo lo repeles, pues el solo vivir te cuesta demasiado. Las personas como tú, pasan la vida comiendo y existiendo, nunca tienen la oportunidad de ahorrar o crecer.

No entiendo a que se refiere… Yo no gasto demasiado. –

Comes demasiado. – Dijo ella soltando de nuevo la carcajada – Además no detienes tu poder a la hora de dañar tu propio hogar.

Una gota estaba creciendo en la nuca del artemarcialista. Esa mujer estaba poniéndolo un poco de mal humor.

Bueno… de todas formas eso no me interesa. Dígame de mi maldición. -

La mujer observó de nuevo la palma destendida del joven y frunció el ceño. Después de pensarlo unos minutos en los que su nivel de concentración, a juzgar por sus rasgos, comenzó a elevarse, le respondió.

Tu maldición acabará tarde o temprano. De hecho… - Se quedó en silencio, Ranma notó indecisión en sus actos.

De hecho, ¿qué?-

Debió haber terminado hace un tiempo. –

¿Qué dice? – Dijo Ranma mirando su propia mano, tratando de entender.- He hecho todo lo posible e imposible por acabar con eso y nada ha dado resultado. Si en mi destino estuviera curarme, con todo mi esfuerzo, de seguro ya habría pasado. .

Algo dará resultado, no te preocupes. – La anciana le miró a los ojos tratando de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa – La mujer de tu vida te encaminará hacia la cura.

¿La… la mujer de mi vida? – Ranma comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Siempre todo en su vida estaba relacionado con las mujeres… todo, incluso su maldición.

Si. Si permaneces con ella, tu maldición quedará sellada en muy poco tiempo. Ese es tu destino. Ella traerá la felicidad y la tranquilidad a tu vida. –

¿Y quien es ella? –

En el fondo, sentía un poco de temor por la respuesta.

Eso solo tú lo sabes a ciencia cierta. –

Nunca he sido muy bueno para eso. ¿Podría al menos darme señales? –

Ni siquiera me pagas y eres muy exigente.- Le dijo la mujer, con enfado mientras le daba un golpe en la palma.

¡Oigaaa! Que agresiva es… solo me hubiera dicho que no y ya. –

Esta bien, si te lo diré. – Le dijo la anciana retomando la mano dolorida del chico.

Pasó un rato mirándola y rozándola con sus largas y extrañas uñas.

Es una mujer muy hermosa y está profundamente enamorada de ti. A su lado, tendrás estabilidad económica, mucha tranquilidad y hermosos y fuertes hijos. –

Tengo tres prometidas que cumplen con esos requisitos… podría ser más específica. – Dijo Ranma, agarrando confianza de nuevo.

Pues no sé si pueda… Con el estómago vacío a veces no me salen bien las adivinaciones. –

Ranma entendió la directa y hurgó entre la bolsa que cargaba, sacando una pequeña caja de galletas y una hermosa manzana y brindándoselas a la mujer.

Está bien. – De nuevo se concentró en la joven y fuerte mano. - Es una mujer hermosa, de cabellos castaños, ella trabaja cocinando. – Le dijo con un aire de confianza.

El rostro de Ranma se ensombreció…

La conoces desde que ambos eran muy niños. Ella es la mujer con la que es tu destino. –

¿Es… está segura? No… no creo. –

Ella es la mujer destinada para ti. Eso no significa que la ames… solo que si tú la elijes, tu vida tomará su rumbo normal. Si escoges a otra persona para pasar el resto de tu vida… eso nunca pasará, pues tu temperamento fuerte y tu forma de ser no te permiten escoger correctamente. –

De alguna forma, la mujer había notado cuanto afectó a Ranma con sus palabras. Le dio una mordida a la jugosa manzana y se retiró dejando a un confuso joven observándose la palma de la mano con tristeza.

"Así que mi destino es con Ukyo", se dijo con cierta melancolía, y empuño la mano que había sido leída.

Ranma, ya estoy lista. – La conocida voz, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Akane… -

¿Qué tienes, en que estabas pensando? – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras agachaba su rostro para poder interceptar su mirada.

No… no en nada. – Dijo, reintegrándose al presente.

¿Seguro? Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Kasumi debe estar esperándonos con las cosas de la cena. -

Asintió y comenzaron el regreso a casa. Ranma estuvo muy callado en el camino. Solo observaba por momentos a la mujer a su lado.

Ranma… - De nuevo había escapado del mundo y, de nuevo, Akane lo traía de regreso.

De verdad te veo extraño. Dime que te pasa… -

No sé. Akane… ¿Tú crees en el destino? -

La chica lo miro aun más extrañada. Ranma no era muy afecto a los predicamentos de carácter existencial.

La verdad… no. No lo sé, Ranma. – Como si presintiera algo de lo ocurrido.

Akane no volvió a decir nada durante el camino.

Hola chicos, que bueno que llegaron. Nabiki los extrañó mucho. – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si… Perdón. Es que había mucha gente en la pescadería. Nabiki debe estar desesperada. – Akane le entregó la bolsa y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Ranma la vió alejarse pensativo. Entro en la cocina y dejó sobre la mesa los paquetes que él cargaba. Kasumi lo notó extraño pero decidió no preguntar nada, solo lo vió dirigirse de nuevo hacia la estancia.

Ranma miró a Akane bajar las escaleras con un bulto en brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír al mirarle. Aun no se acostumbraba demasiado a esa vida… a su tonta e inexperimentada elección, que sin duda le extendería su maldición por muchos años más.

"Las gitanas son muy buenas… pero también se equivocan". Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras estiraba los brazos para tomar a su hijo y olvidar por completo la retardada predicción.

**Fin**


End file.
